Accidental Prayer
by bloodthirstydamon
Summary: Dean's been having quite a vivid recurring dream with a certain blue eyed feathery angel. Not sure of what's causing the dream, what happens when he's forced to take matters into his own hands and accidentally calls out to Cas in 'distress'. (I blow with summaries, sorry aha but please read?) Rated M for mild smut


_A/N: Greetings darlings! So this idea had been nagging me for quite some time now. So finally I started working on it for the past week or so (mostly in my head) and I figured it was time to get down to business and write it down. It's quite short for my liking, and there's only mild smut but really I hope you guys like it, and it'd be quite wonderful if you'd let me know what you thought in a review. So without further a do, carry on my wayward hunters :)_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the idea :) the characters and the show itself each belong to their corresponding owners.

* * *

_Castiel pushed Dean up against a wall forcefully with strong hands pinning The Hunter's hands above his head. The Angel's electric blue eyes stared intensely into stunning green eyes, both sets sharing a mischievous glint._

_Cas smirked and pushed himself up on the balls of his feet kissing Dean roughly, both men moaning at the feeling of having their bodies flushed together. Cas's soft and slightly chapped lips kissed along Dean's jaw down the length of his throat and Dean swallowed hard in anticipation when he felt Cas reach the crook between his shoulder and neck._

_Feeling Cas place a single soft kiss on the spot, Dean shut his eyes and shivered when he felt Cas circling his warm wet tongue on his hot skin. The Angel lightly scrapped his teeth over The Hunter's shoulder, sucking on the flesh leaving a small bruising mark claiming him as his once again._

_Cas loosened his grip on Dean's hands and he happily took that opportunity to flip their positions around. Pressing Cas roughly against the wall, Dean grind against him eliciting a wondrous whimper from him. Dean grinned enjoying the way his angel reacted to his touches, keeping the palm of his hands pressed to Cas's chest he dipped down to capture Cas's lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Cas parted his lips and allowed Dean to probe his mouth with his sweet soft tongue and reveled in the feel of it all._

_Slowly Dean brushed his hands lightly down the sides of Cas's body, bringing them under his half-tucked dress shirt he swept them upwards feeling his warm flesh and ripped the shirt open the buttons flying off in different directions hitting several surfaces around the motel room. Kissing his way down Cas's body, Dean knelt before his angel and started to undo his pants but Cas simply stopped him. Dean looked up at him questioningly and slightly disappointed Cas smiled at Dean and helped him to his feet, with a single hand motion he had Dean flying off across the room using his 'angel mojo'._

As soon as Dean's head hit the pillows, he sat up abruptly blinking several times shaking his head.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" he heard Sam ask from besides him.

Rubbing his face with the palm of his hand he groaned and laid back down.

"Nothing Sammy, go back to sleep" he answered breathlessly.

"Is it that dream again?" Sam questioned sitting up in bed. Dean merely nodded and sighed. "Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"No I'm alright. It's just that everything's just so friggin vivid" Dean replied.

"What exactly is the dream about?" Sam asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing, well I told you, I can't remember" Dean lied.

"Then how do you know it's vivid" Sam sassed.

"You know what Sam, forget it" Dean replied throwing the covers off his body.

"Fine jerk" Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, bitch" Dean bit right back.

Sparing a glance down, he thanked God Sam had turned around and that it was still dark out. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Dean made his way towards the restroom and began to wash his teeth staring at his reflection intently.

Recalling the events of his dreams, he groaned wondering what had caused it. The first time he'd had the dream, he'd woken up slightly freaked and flushed. Never before had his dreams been so vivid; Not only that, but he was having sexual dreams about his best friend, a friggin Angel of The Lord. Sure they had a 'more profound bond' as Cas himself liked to put it, but Dean was sure the extent of said bond wasn't sexual. Or was it?

Dean shook his head from any further thoughts and turned on the shower to the coldest temperature it had. Easing himself into the shower, he shivered momentarily but adjusted to the temperature quickly and enjoyed the cool water pelting his back. Soon however, he realised that the cold water wasn't helping with the painful erection he was sporting.

"God dammit Cas" Dean groaned opening his eyes. Guess he had to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. Shutting his eyes once more, Dean allowed himself to think back to his dream. After a week and a half of having the same dream each night, every single moment and detail was burned into Dean's brain. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown a bit fond of the dream, he even found himself daydreaming of it over the course of the day. He sometimes even wished it was real, though he'd never be caught dead saying this out loud.

Gripping his dick in his hand, Dean moaned and rubbed his thumb over the slit. He bit back a groan and imagined that his hand was Cas's. Just as he'd reached a steady pace, he was startled by no one other than Cas, The Angel of The Lord himself.

"Hello Dean" Cas greeted, his head slightly tilted to the side. Small droplets of water were bouncing off of Dean's naked body and splashing onto Cas, his shirt starting to get covered with small gray dots.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Dude, what the hell are you doing in my shower?!" he asked a bit frantically.

"My apologies Dean" Cas said with mild wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "There was a momentary connection in which I heard a distress call from you, I did not realise you were just in the shower. I must have heard wrong" Cas explained. Cas allowed himself to look down watching Dean's hand slightly twitch not loosening the grip he had on his erection.

"Awesome" Dean mumbled.

"Do you not need my assistance then?" Cas quizzed looking back up to meet Dean's gaze.

"Well I..." Dean began but got distracted by the now white see through shirt sticking to Cas's body. He could see the outline of his toned torso, his nipples slightly erect. Dean swallowed hard and felt himself getting harder. Cas took a step closer and water droplets were now glistening at the tips of his hair.

"Dean?" Cas asked. They stared into one another's eyes intently until Dean gave Cas a small somewhat timid nod. It was a mutual understanding and Cas smirked destroying the distance between them by swiftly walking over and kissing Dean's lips hard. Dean gripped The Angel's soaking wet trench coat and kissed him back fervently discarding the garment behind the smaller man. He brought his hand up and laced his fingers through Cas's hair causing him to moan. Dean smiled into the kiss and Cas pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked Cas watching him get down on his knees.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dean?" Cas asked as if it wasn't obvious. Having no time to react, the next thing Dean felt were Cas's warm wet lips wrapping around his length.

"Oh fuck" Dean moaned, Cas wasted no time and took in all of Dean's length. He began to bob his head, slowly at first, but then quickened his pace according to the sounds Dean was eliciting. Cas's clothes were completely drenched now, but niether men seemed to mind, they were preoccupied with much more important events.

Dean felt a familiar burn build up in the pit of his tummy, he knew he was close.

"Cas I'm gonna...ugnnhh..I'm so...ahhh" Dean groaned, but that did not seem to phase Cas. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine as he released inside Cas's mouth. Cas swallowed every bit of Dean's load and finally let go of his dick with a popping sound.

"I must say you taste wonderful Dean" Cas commented with a goofy grin.

"Thanks Cas" he responded giving The Angel a lopsided grin.

"I must be on my way now, but I will come back for round two" Cas promised with a wink. A sound of fluttering wings was heard, and Cas was gone leaving Dean to stare at an empty shower now. He blinked several times wondering whether it was he'd fallen asleep and had another dream in the shower. He guessed he would just have to wait till the next time he saw Cas.

He hopped off the shower with semi-wobbly legs and leaned on the sink steadying himself.

"Well I'll be dammed" he mused picking up a single stray feather from the floor.

* * *

_A/N: Welp, there ya have it folks...what'd you think? Please let me know, seriously. I had a blast writing this idk it was great, woo! Just hope you guys like/d it :) I must bid you fair wells now my lovelies. Till next time :) xxx_


End file.
